In general, a data storage device includes a plurality of electronic components such as a control unit, a flash memory and a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and such data storage devices have been widely used in a variety of data storage applications. While a data storage device provided with a DRAM has higher performance, it comes with higher hardware cost. In order to reduce costs, some data storage device manufacturers do not employ DRAM, but only use built-in static random access memory (SRAM) in the control unit as a data buffer.
However, since the capacity of the static random access memory built in the control unit is small, the performance of the data storage device is poor. Therefore, how to solve such problem has been a very important issue.